


ten kisses

by izayas



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon - Manga, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Non-Chronological, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izayas/pseuds/izayas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>midorima shintarou and takao kazunari have ten different kinds of kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ten kisses

**Author's Note:**

> these are not in chronological order (they range from high school to when they live together.) so also half canon, half au. thank you for reading, kudos and comments are appreciated!

**i. after practice kisses**

After practice, bodies sheen with a coat of sweat, Takao always waits until the gym has cleared out. Midorima typically stays after for a few extra shots and, as his partner, Takao does too. It's mostly Takao passing balls to Midorima, otherwise standing around and just chattering (or trying feebly to catch his breath after another practice that he swore would be the reason for an early death.)

Several shots later, Takao walks up to Midorima, one hand offering a towel and the other offering a water bottle. His sharp eyes watch Midorima's Adam's apple bob as he chugs the water, towel around his neck, an end lifted to dab at his face. He watches sweat bead and trace the shape of his face, is staring at a spot that Midorima doesn't seem to notice. Giving a dry laugh, Takao takes the one from his own neck and uses it to wipe across Midorima's forehead.

"Shin-chan always works so hard," he murmurs, giving a crooked smirk. Midorima clicks his tongue; the plastic of his water bottle crackles when it's half empty. His blue-grey eyes follow and he grabs it from Midorima's hands, smirk widening as he finishes the rest of the water, ignoring Midorima's slight scowl. "Making the rest of us look bad, you know."

"I'm just building stamina," Midorima murmurs and Takao watches his eyes narrow, staring at the nearly empty bottle.

He smirks in a knowing way.

"What's wrong, Shin-chan?"

The water bottle is nearly empty; it's just a few drops that escape and splash onto the gym floor. Takao can feel Midorima's hands grab at him, cupping his head; his palms press to his jaw and fingers curl around the shell of his ear. Takao is immediately breathless, hands grasping at Midorima's shirt, pulling him close.

Their gym shoes squeak against the floor and they stumble. But Midorima catches his balance and holds Takao against him; one hand has moved to cup the back of his head, fingers tangle in his hair, and the other arm wrap around his waist, warm and breathless bodies flush together, completely unbothered by the heat emanating from the other.

A small moan sounds from Takao and Midorima forces himself to pull back before he throws the shorter male against the bleachers, not wanting to get caught by a janitor or another school official. Still holding him close, he waits until he feels a bit more in control of himself and opens his eyes, gazing gently at him. It's a look that makes Takao's heart skip a beat no matter how many times he's seen it.

"...Shin-chan..." he hears while watching Takao's lips move.

"Aa...?"

Takao gives a crooked smile.

"...Let's stay after practice more often."

Midorima gives a dry laugh.

"We already do every day."

**ii. "shut up" kisses**

"So I said-!"

Midorima sighs.

"And then _he_ said-!"

Midorima presses his fingers to his temples.

"And then _he_ butts in and-!"

It's after school and Takao's sprawled out on Midorima's bed, clearly not doing the math homework he came over for. Midorima's been trying to ignore him for the past hour, focusing on integrals instead of Takao's anecdote. But he was getting riled up and his voice was getting louder, making it impossible for Midorima to tune him out entirely. In fact, Midorima found himself writing down Takao's words instead of numbers and has had to erase irritably. 

The plate of cookies is on Midorima's bed and he just _knows_ there are crumbs; Takao's usually good with keeping organized and clean, but not when he's agitated. 

"So then, hey, Shin-chan, you know Momoi-san's friend, right? Yeah, so then _she_ showed up and-!"

 _Why is she involved..?_ Midorima thinks and sighs, tries _one last time_ to attempt the same problem he's been unable to complete for ten minutes.

"And then Kise--!!"

It happens quickly.

Midorima stands from his desk and strides over, pencil slamming down on his notebook. Takao, who had been on his stomach, is flipped over and his eyes grow wide in surprise, immediately falling silent. Midorima bows and the weight of his body is on Takao's and he's kissing him into silence, hands cupping his face and legs tangling with his. It's the single most effective way to make Takao stop, Midorima knows. It's one of the only ways.

Takao's heart skips a beat when he feels Midorima growl against his lips. He tries to murmur his name but just hears 'shut up' and his smirk widens, unconsciously rolling his hips to meet the other's teasingly. There's something alluring about a slightly pissed off Midorima, after all.

"Just... stop talking... Takao..."

**iii. bored kisses**

There is really _very_ little to do in the middle of summer break. The excitement of no classes has ended but the stress of the next school year hasn't yet started. Practice is already over that day and they're both on the ground in the living room, Takao's legs draped over Midorima's thighs.

The raven gives a heavy sigh. An arm reaches out and fingers just brush against the base of the electric fan but hears 'don't' before he can try to turn it towards him. He frowns, head rolling to look at Midorima.

"But I'm hot..."

"Don't hog the fan, Takao," Midorima answers plainly.

"But I'm _hot_..."

"Don't hog--"

"Shin-chan, I'm trying to make a joke."

"I know and I'm ignoring it."

Immediately pulling a face, Takao swats a hand until his fingers brush against some part of Midorima. He doesn't quite feel like moving, but Midorima can't just get away with a comment like that. "That's mean, Shin-chan."

Giving a sigh when he feels Takao's legs lift from his lap, Midorima is relieved for a moment; it's much cooler without his boyfriend's limbs splayed over him, adding weight and warmth. But the book he's reading is taken from his hands and tossed aside, page not even bookmarked. Takao's smirking face is in his vision and he leans down after a moment, pressing their lips together slowly and sweetly.

"What's this for?" Midorima murmurs.

"I'm bored."

Midorima grumbles into it but sighs and kisses him back, lips moving in light and ticklish chaste kisses. And yet they leave him breathless and his eyes take a moment to fully open, giving a sigh with feigned annoyance.

"...Fine. This is better than reading."

**iv. rain kisses**

It's raining.

It's raining and Midorima doesn't appreciate being woken up and dragged outside in his pajamas, but Takao does it anyway. As for why Takao is up before him, Midorima isn't sure. But he _does_ know he regrets giving him a spare key.

(He should've added some ground rules about that.)

(He will after he gets a few more hours of sleep and he isn't going to throttle Takao's throat.)

Takao pulls him out of the warm haven of his bed and Midorima's _grumpy_.

He stumbles after him, feet slipping around in his slippers, legs barely managing to support his weight and move in a smooth manner. Takao completely ignores him as they make their way outside until Midorima gives an exasperated ' _Kazunari.'_ Finally, Takao turns and grins, offering a 'one of the stupid cheesy couples things we need to do!' as an explanation before pushing the door open and pulling him outside.

It's most definitely raining.

Water droplets are already staining his glasses and Midorima feels the rain through his shirt, dampening his hair. His brow is knit and a hand reaches up to push his bangs out of his forehead but Takao's fingers encircle his wrist, pushing it aside. He grins and leans up, standing on his toes, and kisses Midorima.

It's relatively short; Takao pulls back before the small glow from the kiss is overcome by the increasing annoyance of getting wet and he ushers Midorima back inside.

"All right, now that's off our couples bucket list!"

"...We have a couples bucket list?"

"Of course we do, Shin-chan! Now, go take a shower. You're _wet_..."

"..."

Takao clears his throat, uncomfortable with the way Midorima is glaring at him once he remembers that it's _his_ fault Midorima is drenched.

Maybe a light shower would have been better than a torrential downpour.

"...I will take a shower _with_ you."

**v. "i'm sorry" kisses**

This only really works when it's Takao who's angry. It probably has to do with Midorima not being as into physical affection the way Takao is, and when he's angry, Takao knows better than to approach him. When he's angry, it's best to leave Midorima alone, give him time, give him space.

But when Takao's angry, it isn't quite the same.

Midorima could give him space, but he doesn't want to. He thinks that Takao doesn't do well when he's alone, especially when upset. Midorima sits outside the door to Takao's room, where he's holed up, and knocks every now and then, says something every so often, reminds him that he's there, he's waiting, he'll always be there and waiting.

Sometimes it's only hours. And sometimes it's days. But Midorima doesn't move unless he's forced to.

Takao doesn't get angry very often. Midorima gets annoyed and eventually, annoyance builds up into anger. But Takao apologizes, waits, and apologizes again and they're all right.

But when Takao gets angry, Midorima isn't quite sure what to do. He isn't as elegant as Takao is with words and apologies. And when he's sitting in front of Takao's door, he still isn't sure what to do. He says 'I'm sorry' when he first arrives. He knocks and calls _'...Takao? I'm sorry.'_ And then he sits and waits.

Takao eventually opens the door. He regards Midorima warily, looks at him tiredly, suspiciously. It's a sort of look that makes Midorima feel awful but he knows he deserves it.

Midorima scrambles to his feet. His throat suddenly feels dry and he swallows thickly. "...Takao, I-"

Takao looks at him expectantly.

"...I'm... sorry."

His words come out a bit stilted and awkward; they're genuine, but he's not sure _how_ to convey that genuineness.

He hesitates and gives a sigh. A hand reaches up and runs through his hair.

Takao's still waiting.

And then, it comes over him.

Midorima leans down and he captures Takao's mouth slowly; he kisses him gently and sweetly and holds his body close. Takao's arms are limp by his side and he isn't kissing back, but Midorima is patient. He knows anger doesn't just melt away immediately from one simple kiss.

So he keeps kissing him slowly and sensually. A hand reaches up and cups the back of his head while the other holds him close, palm skimming against the exposed midriff the raised hem reveals. He kisses him slowly but passionately, makes sure Takao knows he's sorry, knows he loves him more than anything, knows that he wants to be forgiven.

_I'm sorry._

And then, eventually, Takao kisses him back.

It's slow at first and his arms come around Midorima a bit stiffly. But fingers lace loosely behind the small of his back and then his lips are moving, capturing Midorima's between his own. He sighs and presses himself to Midorima, hands eventually reaching up to tangle in green hair.

_I'm sorry._

"...I know, Shin-chan," Takao murmurs quietly, tiredly against his lips, but gives the hint of a smile.

Midorima returns the smile, pulls back a bit and tucks a strand of Takao's dark hair behind his ear.

"...I love you."

**vi. stolen kisses**

Takao has an incredibly playful nature and likes to tease boundaries of PDA.

Or occasionally cross them.

_"Hey, is it still public if it's in a public place but no one sees?"_

_"...Takao..."_

Behind the scenes during play rehearsal, when they're both on props duty. Midorima's finding a crown when Takao comes up behind him and bows quickly, presses their mouths together and pulls back, grinning and waltzes off, leaving Midorima to look around, hoping nobody saw. Luckily, nobody did. _This time._

Then when they're cleaning the classroom together after school, a few other students still there. Takao is very careful; he uses his vision to find a moment when everyone's facing the other way and then he leans up, kisses Midorima quickly, and goes back to clapping the erasers, grins at Midorima's slightly flustered expression as he tries to continue wiping down the windows, like nothing is wrong.

In the locker room when the entire basketball team is there. Takao pulls Midorima so they're at the back and during a talk, he kisses him. This is the time they sometimes get caught but, then again, everyone on Shuutoku knows. No one's going to chastise them. They realize it won't change anything. Because Midorima and Takao: The Already Basically Married Couple.

Also in restaurants. When Takao stands, says he's going to go to the bathroom. Midorima nods and it's when he's reaching for his phone that Takao bows and kisses him, is off before he can even react, before he can grow annoyed.

But the first time Midorima steals a kiss, _that's_ special.

He does so at a time that isn't in public, but it's definitely inconvenient. Takao's on the phone with his mother; he's talking, he's rambling, he's answering her questions, he's insisting he's eating well, he's updating her on the happenings in his life. And Midorima walks up to him, mouths 'your mother?' and Takao nods.

So Midorima kisses him.

It's not in public so Midorima takes his time. He kisses him passionately and sensually, he kisses him with tongue, he kisses him right as Takao's mother is still talking in his ear about the important of having balanced meals, that all that basketball playing means nothing if he eats nothing but junk food.

 _"Takao?"_ she asks. _"Honey? Are you there?"_

It takes Takao a few moments; Midorima smirks and walks off, leaves a flustered and blushing Takao in the middle of their living room, heart racing and breathing shallow.

He swallows and _swears_ to get his revenge later.

_"Y-yeah... I'm here. Sorry about that... Shin-chan needed something..."_

**vii. content kisses**

It's the way they smile into the kisses, it's they way Takao sometimes laughs, it's the way how Midorima probably should get annoyed but he doesn't and just smiles a little bit more.

It's the way they sit in each other's lap, books forgotten and Midorima's glasses askew. How the breath from Takao's laughs tickle Midorima's lips, the deep rumblings of his throat vibrate against his mouth. How Takao's laughter coaxes a smile from Midorima, how their eyes are closed but they can _see_ each other clearly. How their hands run over each other's body, memorizing every curve and dip, feel the warmth, find their heartbeats.

How they're so blissfully happy, dizzy from the proximity and warmth, delusional and intoxicated.

Small kisses, sweet kisses.

Long kisses, soft kisses.

Kisses that steal breaths away, kisses that require a silence afterwards. Kisses that feel like firsts, kisses that they pray won't be the last, though they're certainly good enough to be.

Kisses where they have to sit or kisses where one has to be against the wall, kisses that make their knees weak.

Kisses that they could spend hours sharing, kisses that remind them, as if they needed it, why they love each other more than anything.

Kisses that replace 'I love you's.

Kisses that are almost hard to share because they can't stop smiling.

Kisses that are so serene, like the eye of the storm; kisses that are so rare, and so perfect, kisses of Sunday mornings, kisses of lazy Monday afternoons.

Kisses that they could never, ever imagine with anyone besides each other.

**viii. early morning kisses**

Midorima hates being woken up but the one thing that he doesn't mind is being woken up because Takao's kissing him.

(Though he'd never tell.)

He grunts, he always does, and stirs a little. He hears laughter next and knows it's Takao (who else could it be?) Midorima stretches, arm over his head, and opens his eyes. His vision is blurry but Takao doesn't give him a chance to reach for his glasses. He's on his side, head supported by his palm, then supported by his elbow and he bows, gives another kiss.

Early morning kisses are lazy and soft. They're sensual and sweet, they're slow, like they're still waking up, but can't wait for full consciousness to kiss each other. Early morning kisses, where sleep is still blanketed over them, where their limbs are still tangled in sheets.

"Nn... what do you want for breakfast?" Takao asks, mumbling the words and Midorima's too busy kissing him to respond at first.

"I'm not hungry yet..."

He gives a sigh and tugs Takao until he's laying on top of him, Midorima's arms around him, keeping him secure. The raven gives a laughs; his elbows are on either side of him, hands framing his face. "Shin-chan... we've got to eat..."

"But not now."

"Never said _now_... just for when we _do_ get out of bed..."

Midorima hums.

"Who says we have to...?"

He kisses him again and his teeth tug softly at Takao's bottom lip. "...Coffee."

Takao pulls back a bit and Midorima's annoyed that their lips are apart, giving another laugh. "Shin-chan, you have to have more than just coffee for breakfast."

"Then I'll decide that later."

Takao smirks but he doesn't lean back in for a kiss; not just yet.

"Shin-chan's grumpy like a kid when he wakes up."

Midorima scowls, but 'shut up' is swallowed by another kiss.

**ix. late night kisses**

There's something about it being dark both outside and in the apartment that seems to flick a switch in Midorima.

Takao isn't sure what it is, but he certainly doesn't mind.

They come home late after a group meeting gone long and public transportation taking forever. They drop their bags by the door and Takao's already heading towards the refrigerator, opening it and peering in, frowning. "Hey, Shin-chan, we really should've stopped by for pizza. We've got nothing... well, nothing that doesn't require cooking... eh?"

Blinking, the door is closed with Midorima's foot. Takao finds himself pulled back and slammed against a wall; the contact leaves him breathless and it's so dark he doesn't see Midorima's face clearly but he definitely feels their lips together.

His eyes instinctively close and he melts into the kiss, lips moving just as fervently and passionately. He shivers and obliges, lifts his back from the wall when prompted so Midorima can pull off his jacket and toss it aside. His hips are pinning Takao's to the wall again afterwards, rolling and eliciting a low groan. When his neck arches, head thrown back, he feels Midorima's warm mouth and tongue on his Adam's apple, sucking lightly.

Nails are scratching at his hips, his waist, any exposed skin. Teeth nip at his neck before tracing their way back to his lips and there's a moment where it's silent and still, only sounds their labored breathing and the ticking of a clock.

Takao sees moonlight in Midorima's eyes and his fingers are gentle as they trace his face. He murmurs 'Shin-chan' quietly; their lips aren't touching but with certain syllables, they brush. There's a tension that's heavy and neither knows _why_ they aren't kissing each other still, but somehow they both agree that it isn't the moment.

They wait.

They wait.

They wait.

They wait and it's _excruciating._

And then Midorima finally kisses him again, fast and hard. Takao feels his lips bruising, feels their teeth clicking, feels himself melting into Midorima as their clothes are stripped in an alternating manner. He moans into the kiss, he shivers, digs his nails into Midorima's back when he feels strong hands supporting his thighs. He shudders and gasps Midorima's name, groans and leaves pink welts along the back of Midorima's shoulders from his nails.

Takao wakes up the next morning with marks everywhere and swollen lips, but he doesn't regret it one bit.

**x. "i love you" kisses**

Takao says 'I love you' first, which doesn't come as a surprise.

He says it one morning casually. Midorima's reading the newspaper and Takao's setting his plate of breakfast in front of him when he says 'I love you' clearly. There's no way Midorima doesn't hear. Midorima does hear. He freezes but closes his newspaper after just a few moments and Takao is impressed it doesn't leave him stunned for minutes.

He gives a slight smile and takes his seat across from Midorima, begins eating like nothing happened.

Midorima's just gaping and it really doesn't bother Takao; he cuts his food and eats it, eyes skim over the page of the newspaper Midorima left out for him (knowing he'd want the sports section first.) He chews, reads, swallows, flips, chews, reads, swallows in a repetitive and smooth cycle.

Takao doesn't expect an answer. Not immediately. Not really. He's fine with Midorima not saying it back; he never expected him to. But _he_ wanted to; he wanted to voice it. For someone like him, someone who's this comfortable with words, he wants to say it to the person he cares to, and so he does.

He doesn't expect the same from Midorima and he's fine with it because he knows Midorima feels the same way, just from the way he acts.

"You can stop staring, Shin-chan," Takao murmurs, sounding amused. "You knew, didn't you?"

Midorima is still staring.

"Well, I know you did. No pressure for you to say it too, all right? I just wanted to say it. Get it out there. I know you're not like me and really, I'm okay with it. Hey, can I see the comics?"

Midorima is still staring.

"...Shin-chan."

The chair scoots back and that's when Takao looks back in surprise. He's just swallowed another bite and about to question the man's movements, but Midorima just leans over and cups Takao's face and kisses him.

Midorima initiates kisses much less often than Takao.

And definitely almost _never_ entirely out of the blue.

Takao is so surprised that he drops his knife and fork. But, he'll applaud himself later, he _does_ close his eyes. He remembers to close his eyes and relax into the kiss, focuses on the electricity that alights his nerves, a shock only Midorima Shintarou can cause. He's breathless when Midorima pulls back, murmurs '...thank you' quietly and goes to get ready for school.

Takao is left sitting at the kitchen table and waits until the door to the bathroom closes to bury his face in his hands, cheeks flushed cherry red and black hair already messy from fingers. His heart is racing, his tongue feels dry, he can't _believe_ he's reacting like this, not when Midorima was _so calm_.

_Damnit... damnit, Shin-chan, you can't go around k-kissing me like that!_

Unbeknownst to Takao, Midorima Shintarou stands on the other side of the bathroom door, leaning against it. One arm is folded over his stomach, holding himself, and the other is adjusting his glasses, his own cheeks red.

_T-tch... stupid Takao..._


End file.
